


夜奔

by FuSheng



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuSheng/pseuds/FuSheng
Summary: “我们去哪？”“离开这里。”





	夜奔

01  
皮克踩着冷风敲响了拉莫斯的家门，拉莫斯懵懂的起床去开门，今天他来的格外的早。拉莫斯打开门的一瞬间只觉得十一月的冷风直冲冲的灌进胸膛，他看了一眼外面，天还没亮。

“你怎么来这么早？”

拉莫斯正想开灯却被皮克一把打开，他强硬的拽住拉莫斯的手腕：“和我走。”

“去哪？今天是周日，不上课。”拉莫斯揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，他还很困，昨晚他看书到很晚。

“我们出去走走，认识这么久我们还没一起旅行过呢。”皮克挽起一个勉强的笑容，拉莫斯的感官仍在沉睡，他思考着皮克这话的真实性。

“你昨天不是和朋友出去了吗？怎么想到来找我啊。”

“你快点收拾东西，火车马上就要来了。”

拉莫斯这才意识到皮克并不是在开玩笑，看着他手里的两张火车票，拉莫斯猛地醒过来：“明天还要上课，你要去哪？”

“学校那边我已经请好假了，你不用担心，和我走就行了。”皮克一如既往的把一切处理的游刃有余。

是啊，皮克这样的二世祖，请一年的假也不会有人说什么吧。

“我去穿衣服。”拉莫斯没有让皮克进来，皮克看起来今天也没什么心情，安静地站在门口等待着。

“我们去哪？”  
“离开这里。”

皮克一门心思的走在前面，他明知道拉莫斯想要的不是这个答案。

直到坐上火车，拉莫斯才知道他们要去的是一个叫北城的地方，他们要坐一天的火车才能到那里。皮克买的是硬座票，一想到要坐上一天，拉莫斯顿时觉得烦躁。皮克倒是没什么烦恼，他一上车就开始睡觉，整个车厢吵吵嚷嚷没个消停可他依旧睡的安稳，或许是昨晚玩的太高兴了吧，拉莫斯摇摇头给他紧了紧外套的领子。

他看着皮克安静的睡颜，这家伙只有在睡着时才会像个小男孩。他忍不住靠近他，他嗅到了淡淡的血腥味。

他没再靠近而是退回原位，一想到还要坐一天的火车，他无奈的闭上了眼睛，还是睡一觉吧。

-

拉莫斯和皮克认识的不算太久，同班快三年他们却在高二才熟悉起来。皮克是远近闻名的小霸王，拉莫斯一向对这种人没什么好感，但无奈他作为课代表每天都要收作业，以往皮克都是随便糊弄过去，拉莫斯也懒得理他。但这次皮克就像是故意的，他捏着薄薄的作业本就是不肯给拉莫斯。

“课代表，我写了这么多天作业，有没有奖励啊？”皮克笑的很痞气。他身旁的托雷斯则好脾气的劝他：“快把作业给人家。”

拉莫斯对托雷斯的印象很好，他经常和自己一起处理些班里的事，他和皮克能成为朋友则让他感到有点惊讶。

“写作业是你的本职工作，想要奖励和班主任去说吧。”拉莫斯一把夺过皮克手里的作业本“他很乐意鼓励你。”班主任是个奇怪的老头，乐衷于鼓励教育，每个他教过的学生都不曾免于其难。

皮克笑了笑没说话。

等到拉莫斯走后他才和托雷斯开起了玩笑：“挺有意思的，我要了。”

02  
他们终于到达了北城，一个没什么特点还有点空旷的小城。拉莫斯背着包，他觉得自己被骗了，他本以为皮克说的旅行会是一段非常享受的旅行，现在看来他完全想错了。

“你怎么想到来这里？”拉莫斯看着蹲在站牌下抽烟的皮克，他经常说“醒后一根烟，有助提神醒脑”看来的确是这样。

“随便买的票，这个时间最近我就买了。”皮克弹着烟灰“先住几天，过几天再换。”

“走吧，先找个地方住吧。”拉莫斯拉着皮克的手“这地方太冷了。”

皮克点点头：“是挺冷的。”

他们找了一家小旅馆，与其说是小旅馆还不如说是个民宿，说民宿也不对，因为它太破了，若不是门前摆着“住宿”的灯牌，拉莫斯是绝对想不到这样的地方会是旅馆的。这就是一个普通人家的房子，有几间空屋子便收拾出来留给人住了。房子的主人是个中年女人，看到拉莫斯二人来了她表现的很热情，忙前忙后的收拾着，拉莫斯笑着表示没事，女主人依旧坚持为他们换了崭新的床单。

女主人走后，房间里只剩下皮克和拉莫斯坐在床上发着呆。

皮克率先反应过来，他站起来脱掉了外套，只穿着一件单薄的毛衣。

他爱干净，拉莫斯知道。

“你都知道冷还脱衣服？衣服也不脏，先穿着吧，想换衣服就再去买一件，冻感冒了我可没功夫照顾你。”面对皮克，拉莫斯总是会感到无力，他就像个横冲直撞的孩子，总是那么冲动鲁莽，总是要拉莫斯还给他收拾残局。

但他们都知道，他们离不开彼此。

“不想穿，你有衣服吗？给我拿一件。”皮克又点上了一根烟。

“你比我高，我的衣服你能穿？”拉莫斯嘴上说着，却也乖乖的给皮克拿了一件厚外套。皮克接过来也没管大小直接套了上去：“还行，改天出去买一件。”

“我先睡一觉，有事叫我。”皮克三下两下抽完了烟，鞋子一蹬就盖上了被子。

“不刚睡醒吗？哪来那么多觉？”拉莫斯笑了笑，伸手给皮克掖紧了被子。

他哪有什么事，他能做的也就是安静地坐在床边等着皮克醒过来。

-  
“班长大人，我和老师说了，咱们俩坐一起，你给我补课。”

“你不用说补课，没人会信的。”

不管怎么说，皮克还是和拉莫斯成了同桌，皮克很少在上课的时候打扰他，毕竟拉莫斯是班里的好学生，老师们都对他寄予厚望。

拉莫斯不是本地人，母亲为了让他上所好学校特意给他送到了这里并且给他在学校附近租了房子，他很少回家，因为生活费不足以让他买一张回家的车票。

所以皮克来敲响他的家门时他一点也不惊讶，皮克知道他的一切，在他们还不认识的时候。

那天是什么节日他忘了，总之是个团圆的节日，大街小巷都张灯结彩迎接节日，拉莫斯没有节日的概念，他依旧像以往一样坐在书桌前看着书。

“班长大人，开门啊。”皮克那带着他个人特色的声音通过门缝飘了进来，拉莫斯翻书的手猛地一抖，书页被他扯了一个口子。

拉莫斯赶紧去开门，他看到皮克拿着一个大盒子举到自己面前，他愣愣的接过来，然后皮克给了他一个拥抱：“节日快乐啊。”

“进来吧。”

天气很冷，可他的心却暖暖的。

皮克还带了酒来，两瓶啤酒下肚之后，他的脸红红的。这时他才打开那个盒子，里面是个蛋糕，拉莫斯看着他认真切着蛋糕的侧脸。

一眨眼，他们已经做了半年的同桌，他们从陌生人快速成为了朋友，成为了甚至是无话不谈的朋友。

皮克就像一团火，一团永不停息的火，拼命的燃烧着永远不知疲倦，他为周围的人带来温暖自己却不收取任何利息，无论走到哪里他都是最耀眼的存在。

曾经拉莫斯也认为自己是一团火，他也是众人眼中的焦点，那时候人人都爱拉莫斯。

可后来他知道，自己的家庭不足以支撑他燃烧，他必须早早学会承担责任，学会处理家事，那团火也逐渐熄灭了。如今他更像是一块炭，一块仍然有些余温但只偶尔发热的炭块。

但皮克却在执着的试图点燃他，乐此不疲，屡败屡战。他强硬的挤进自己的世界带着不容分说的强势，他和他自己说的一样“我就是喜欢你，我不管你喜不喜欢。”

他就像个孩子一样幼稚霸道，但拉莫斯愿意接受他的幼稚，他早已习惯照顾身边人，多一个皮克也没关系。

所以当皮克借着酒劲吻住他的时候，拉莫斯也只是笑了笑然后接受了，他早已被皮克点燃了，他们注定要一起燃烧。

03  
皮克醒来时拉莫斯依旧像他入睡前那样坐在床边。皮克揉了揉眼睛，把手伸过去揽着拉莫斯的腰，他像个孩子一样依偎在拉莫斯边上，屋里很冷，他需要吸取点拉莫斯的热量。

“你醒了啊。”拉莫斯看到皮克伸过来的手，低声笑了，他已经习惯了皮克一睡醒就要找他的行为了。

“我饿了。”

“我刚才问过了，老板说我们可以用她的厨房，你想吃什么。”

“蛋炒饭。”

“好，你等一会，我去做。”

皮克嗯了一声然后继续回到被窝里，拉莫斯站起来拿起被皮克扔在一旁的外套，黑色的外套很耐脏但拉莫斯依旧能看到那上面一大块的污渍，泛着腥味。

-  
他们自然而然的成了情侣，与其说是情侣还不如说是伴，更多时候他们聚在一起都是为了做爱。皮克对肉体接触抱有极大的兴趣，但拉莫斯对这种事没什么兴趣，一是第一次的时候他就被压在了下面，这让他很不爽，二是皮克似乎不知道什么叫温柔，他总是很强硬，强硬的进去强硬的刺穿他的身体留下细小但不容忽视的伤痕。

拉莫斯看着皮克安静地睡着，他问自己，怎么会变成这样？他和一个男孩在一起了，还做了这样的事。

拉莫斯以前也和女孩交往过，只不过都是些无疾而终的感情，他从未和任何一个人做到这种程度，他从未想过会有一个人进去自己的身体并且霸道的留下只属于他的痕迹。

皮克改变了他的生活，从他们认识的那一天起，这改变就开始了。

拉莫斯笑了笑，他吻着皮克的睫毛，尽管他现在还不太舒服，但他开心，他终于有一个能陪着自己的伴了。

但皮克并没有意识到什么叫“责任”他依旧像以前一样爱玩爱闹，对拉莫斯的劝阻丝毫不挂在心上，久而久之拉莫斯也不再管了，他也习惯了皮克只在需要他的时候才来找他。

他始终狠不下心，狠不下心去和皮克说一句狠话，在他看来，皮克真的就像一个孩子，他还太稚嫩，他什么也不懂，优渥的家境带给他的只有无法无天的骄傲，他的人生一直是一帆风顺，他没吃过苦。

他想保护好皮克的骄傲，他不想让那团火熄灭。

但皮克却越来越出格，他学会了那些低俗的玩意，他爱上了飙车和鬼混，他一整夜一整夜的和那些人厮混，拉莫斯知道皮克的家人不怎么管他，但他不能任由这些继续发生。

于是他偷偷跟着皮克去了一个赛车场，然后当着那些人把皮克带回了家。

他能感觉到身后皮克的愤怒，但他不在意。

“你别这样行吗？我最烦别人管我了。”皮克终于开口了，他说的和拉莫斯想的一样。

“你不去那种地方我就不管你。”拉莫斯也停下来转过身看着他“我不能看着你和那些人鬼混。”

“不用你管。”

“那就不要见面了。”拉莫斯转身就走。

皮克没有拦他，拉莫斯叹了一口气，是他错了吗？

“我答应你，别离开我。”皮克还是冲过来抱住了他“我答应你。”

拉莫斯笑了，果然，他们谁也离不开谁。

04  
他们吃完饭之后决定到外面走走顺便给皮克买件衣服。

他们一路走着，街上的叫卖声此起彼伏，有小吃有杂货，拉莫斯一时也觉得挺新鲜，大大小小买了不少东西。他举着一个小玩偶到皮克面前：“你看他长的和你像吗？”皮克皱着眉看了一眼，一个小熊玩偶而已。

“我不比他好看多了？”

的确，皮克生的帅气，一双蓝色眼睛勾的人魂飞魄散。

“你啊，好看是好看，就是脾气太臭，不如小熊可爱。”拉莫斯从小贩手里买过了这个玩偶放进兜里。

“你不就喜欢我这样的吗？”

拉莫斯笑了笑，他也不知道自己喜欢皮克什么，或许就是他这种永远开心的样子吧。

“是啊，喜欢的不得了。”

他们走了很久，这个小镇没什么好玩的地方，它甚至都不是个景点，拉莫斯怀疑皮克买票的时候根本没长眼睛。

“对了，咱们出来这么久了，托雷斯怎么没来电话啊。”拉莫斯突然才想起来他的朋友，他拽着皮克的袖子，他感觉到皮克猛地僵硬了起来。

“我告诉他没事别来电话，坏咱俩好事。”

拉莫斯笑了笑也没在意：“那我们回去吧。”

“嗯，回去吧。”

渐渐的，他们习惯了在北城的生活，小半个月过去了，拉莫斯已经和那位中年女人建立了良好的友谊，而皮克依旧保持着自己的霸气炫酷风格。

这一天，皮克再次提出想吃蛋炒饭。拉莫斯只能再次和房东借厨房。

拉莫斯端着蛋炒饭进来的时候皮克正坐在床边，手里捏着他们第一天来的时候他穿的外套，他们谁都没有洗它，任由它堆在角落里。

“吃饭了。”

皮克放下了外套接过拉莫斯的蛋炒饭，安静的吃着。

“今天是咱们出来的第几天了？”拉莫斯坐在一旁随意的问着“昨天我妈还给我打电话的，我这才想起来我已经很久没给她打电话了。”

“不知道，有一个月了吗？”

“有了吧，再过几天都要到新年了。”

“嗯。”

一时无话。

“皮克，有什么事都可以和我说的。”

“没事啊，我这不是挺好的吗？”

拉莫斯一下子冷了脸：“你还打算瞒着我吗？”带血的外套，几次三番提到托雷斯之后的紧张，不知目的地的远行，拉莫斯早就猜到不对劲，但他还是想听皮克亲口说。

“我再给你最后一次机会。”拉莫斯冷声道“到底怎么了？”

-  
皮克还是没能戒掉和那群人鬼混的习惯，他还是经常带着托雷斯偷偷跑出去飙车。

当和那群小混混打起来时，皮克第一个念头是：他又要让拉莫斯失望了。

他和托雷斯四拳难敌众手，最后还是落了下风，看着托雷斯被一群人按在地上围殴时，他只觉得喘不上来气，他躺在地上看着那群人的嘴脸，虚伪恶心。

他抄起不知道是谁扔在地上的铁棍，吃力的站起来，对着其中一个人就是一棍子，看着那人头上不停流下来的鲜血，他笑了，他把这一切都毁了。

托雷斯更快清醒过来，他给家里人打了电话为皮克安排了最快的火车票要他先躲一躲，皮克安静地接受着这一切，最后他才说：“我想要两张车票，我想和他一起。”

托雷斯对自己这个兄弟也毫无办法，他拍了拍皮克的肩膀：“如果他和你一起走，我保证你们俩都会平安回来。”

最后，皮克在天亮之前敲响了拉莫斯的家门，带着他一路向北。

05  
“去自首吧。”拉莫斯淡淡的说“躲不过去的。”

皮克却一直摇着头：“我不想坐牢，我不想。”

“先吃饭。”

可谁还能吃的下去呢，两个人对着一碗饭，沉默着。

“皮克，我们做爱吧。”拉莫斯突然开口，他笑着说“我都快忘了和你做爱的感觉了。”

皮克愣着，拉莫斯一时之间的转变令他措手不及。

拉莫斯却驾轻就熟的摸向皮克的下体，然后蹲了下来，轻轻地拉开了他的裤链。

皮克惊讶的向后退，拉莫斯从来没这样做过，从来没有过，他总说这样让他不舒服，久而久之皮克也就没了这个念头。

他看着拉莫斯渐渐低下头，含住了他半软的性器，并不熟练的吞吐着。尽管技术不怎么样但由于是拉莫斯，皮克还是快速硬了起来。直到最后一刻，皮克想要推开拉莫斯，可拉莫斯却执着的不愿移开，直到自己吞下那全部的白浊液体。

“快点吧，我等不及了。”拉莫斯抬起头，他的眼底盛着一汪清泉，可此刻那里面正闪着泪光。

皮克没再废话，提起拉莫斯的肩膀将他扔在床上，一切都像是刻在骨子里的习惯一样熟悉，他熟悉拉莫斯的全部，他的心，他的身体，他的所有所有。所以，他不想失去他。

他从未遇见过拉莫斯这样的人，温柔有力量，偶尔的爆发都带着温暖的力量，他愿意包容自己的一切，好的坏的他全盘接受，他不想失去这份温暖。他总是那么冲动，他不止一次让拉莫斯伤心，他知道他是个十足的混蛋，可他仍然想和拉莫斯在一起，在一起一辈子。

他一下一下贯穿着拉莫斯的身体，可他却忍不住流泪，这或许就是他们最后一次做爱了，他甚至再也不能拥抱他了，他是真的失去他了。

“对不起，我不该那样做的。”皮克伏在拉莫斯的肩头，男孩的眼泪带着滚烫的温度，他灼伤了拉莫斯的皮肤和心。

这个男孩就像一团火，他终究还是把所有都燃烧成灰，他的温度灼烧了自己也灼伤了爱他的人。

“去自首吧，我等你。”拉莫斯轻轻地，颤抖着。吻着皮克抖动的睫毛“别再错下去了。”

如果可以他也愿意就这样和男孩一路走下去，但他不能放任他这样错下去，他必须承担他的责任，他需要长大了，就从这一刻开始吧。

-  
“生日快乐，皮克。”拉莫斯举着蛋糕笑的比皮克还开心。

“我的愿望是拉莫斯能永远陪着我。”

06  
他们坐上了回去的火车，这一次他们一起睡着了，他们享受着最后一次共眠的机会。

拉莫斯做了一个梦，他梦见了学校，那天是他第一次遇见皮克，他踩着嚣张的步伐走进教室，老师们对他也没有办法，只能眼睁睁看着这个嚣张的孩子进来。

或许这就是走路不看路的后果吧，皮克一个不留神碰掉了拉莫斯的水杯，他愣了愣，随后弯下腰捡了起来：“不好意思啊。”

“没关系。”拉莫斯默默地接过来水杯放在了桌子上，水杯磕坏了一块，露出了原本的金属颜色。

皮克看了他一眼也没说话，默默离开了。

下课后，拉莫斯上了厕所回来之后发现自己的水杯被换成了一个新的，他下意识去看皮克，没想到皮克也正看着他，他笑着说了一句：“赔你一个，不好意思了。”

拉莫斯笑着摇摇头。

他能感觉到自己的心在怦怦跳。

其实，我比你想象的要更早爱上你，对你来说可能那只是个无心之举，但对我来说，那足以成为我一辈子的记忆。

07  
最好的时间就像骏马一样跑的飞快。

一眨眼拉莫斯已经开始参加十周年的同学聚会了，看着周围拖家带口的高中同学们，他也只能尴尬的笑着。

“这次我还请了一个大人物来。”托雷斯悄悄的趴在拉莫斯耳边说着，高中毕业之后他们也一直保持着联系，这些年的聚会也都是托雷斯组织的。

“谁啊？你不会把班主任请来了吧。”

“待会你就知道了。”托雷斯笑了笑便离开了。

原来，托雷斯说的大人物就是皮克。看着他走进来，拉莫斯并没觉得有什么异动，他还是吃着眼前的菜。

皮克坐在了离自己不远的位置和周围的人寒暄着。

他长大了，他终于长成了拉莫斯期待的那样，成熟有担当，他蓄起了胡须这让他看上去更加老成了，他的一举一动都透露出他的沉稳。

那个男孩终于长大了。

“有蛋炒饭吗？”皮克看着满桌子的菜，皱着眉“再加个菜，我想吃蛋炒饭。”

拉莫斯听了之后也只是淡淡的笑了，他觉得自己应该说点什么：“没有蛋炒饭。”

“那有什么？”皮克转过头看着拉莫斯。

“就这些，不吃算了。”

同学们并不知道皮克和拉莫斯当年的事，都纷纷表示班长大人威严还在。

饭局散的很晚，皮克的到来让大家都兴致勃勃，毕竟皮克已经十年没出现了，没人知道他去哪了。

但拉莫斯知道，他蹲了两年少管所以后就被家里人捞出来送到国外了，一呆就是这么久。

餐厅门口，拉莫斯想给自己叫个车，他低头摆弄着手机。

“拉莫斯。”

皮克不知道什么时候过来了。

拉莫斯收起手机抬起头直视着皮克的眼睛：“好久不见。”他不觉得自己有什么需要害怕的。

“是啊，好久不见。”皮克似乎也不知道该说什么，他们就这样静静的站在马路边，身旁是高大的梧桐树，黄色的落叶还没来得及扫走，堆了一地。

“你还好吗？”皮克半天才想出来一个话题。

“挺好的。”

“那就好。”

“还有事吗？没事我回家了。”拉莫斯装作要走。

“你等等。”皮克拉住拉莫斯的衣角，他犹豫着开口“当年你的话还做数吗？”

拉莫斯回忆着自己的话，那句“我等你回来”，现在想来还真是酸爽，他就这样凭着一句话孤独了十年，整整十年。

“我不知道。”他的等待悄无声息无人知晓，他就这样做了傻瓜，他也曾以为皮克不会回来了，但他还是狠不下心来放弃，他就这样漫无目的的等着“你说呢。”

“要我说，我们俩就应该一辈子在一起。”皮克上前一步拥抱住了拉莫斯“好吗？”

“好。”

拉莫斯又想起了北城，想起了那条街，那条他和皮克手牵着手走到尽头的街，他们用了一个小时走完它，那是他这辈子最快乐的一个小时。

“别再离开我了。”拉莫斯闭上了眼睛，十年太久太久了，他等不起了。

回应他的是皮克逐渐用力的拥抱。


End file.
